


With Her Hood Up

by ShoshanaFics



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoshanaFics/pseuds/ShoshanaFics
Summary: She remembers her brother telling her teasingly that she would always die with her hood down, since she could never bear to let it go unknown who she was.BIG BIG taz spoilers!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I haven't posted on here in a while.

Lup knows it's only a matter of time now, but she's found the place. If only she could get to it before she passed out.

Deep in the cave is a cavern filled with gold, and high above the cavern is... something else. Something tracking her. Something tracking them all. Something that's finally found them, and... who knows what would happen now.

She sprints down the passageway, clutching the relic- her relic- in one hand, and her phylactery in the other. If there was anyone else in the cold, damp stone corridor, they would notice that her crimson robe seems to be... melting, almost. Bits of red keep splashing off it into the rough hewn floor, and she's not so much sprinting as skidding. She's breathing very heavily, nearly wheezing.

But there's no one else here. Lup is alone, and scared as hell.

When she gets to the place, she uses a complicated spell to create a small, Lup-sized hole in the wall. And the funny thing is, how difficult it is to summon her magic scares her, even though she knows the wound is fatal. When she slips through, the rock reappears behind her and she is sealed in. If it weren't for her elfin night vision, she wouldn't be able to see at all. The cave is pitch dark, and completely silent.

Like a tomb, she thinks.

Her mind is going fuzzy and she's very tired, all of a sudden. In a stumbling haze she places the gauntlet on the top of the mound of gold and jewels (she took care of the monster in here long ago) and when she takes a step back to take it all in, she slips on the loose coins and thumps heavily down. She cries out as her injured side hits the ground and tries in vain to get up, but every movement sends a shockwave of pain through the bloody wound in her midsection. She crawls, with difficulty, to the side of the cave, and leans herself carefully up against the cold stone.

Her left leg is numb and her tongue feels thick in her mouth as she recites the incantation. Over and over and over again until the umbrella in her hands glows with a white-red light. She remembers her brother telling her teasingly that she would always die with her hood down, since she could never bear to let it go unknown who she was (how funny how she was dying now; a forgotten, unidentified corpse in a gold filled cavern). She hears herself teasing him back, saying that the same would go for you, but only because you refuse to wear a robe that fits you properly, and he feigns offense at her lack of knowledge of fashion. And she laughs a little bit, and it hurts like hell, and she reaches up to pull her red hood over her face. It hides the tears on her cheeks that she doesn't know are there.

And she waits.

She thinks of her twin, her best friend, her teammates, her lover.

The umbrella glows brighter, and then fades, and the cavern is dark once more.


End file.
